Let Bygones Be Bygones
by yramalabed
Summary: Spies Meets Thieves (ORIGINAL, Chapter 21 In-Progress) * "I wonder where Zach could be," Macey pouted her lips. Cammie shook her head, "He once asked me to run away with him…" she trailed off, "but I ran away without him! And now he ran away…without me." * P.S. I lost the password to my first account so I've created a new one. I've posted every thing from Chapter 1 onward. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Bygones Be Bygones**

**Chapter 1**

Hiding in the shadow of the night, Kat Bishop carefully sneaks around the bushes, trying to figure out the pros and cons of doing the Jack in the Beanstalk or the Rapunzel. She was trying to study the castle through the dim surroundings -lights flickered- it seems that the school is deep asleep itself, not a single noise. Kat stepped closely forward exposing herself while still eyeing the ivy covered walls of the mansion and she thought…the exit would be tough…tougher than entering the highly secured gates she ever passed through. Kat smiled, "Rapunzel it is!"

Jack in the Beanstalk would be a lot easier she figured since she's extremely good at climbing stone walls without any safety equipment's on, but being a smart thief, it seems highly impossible with the perfect texture of the mansion walls, _so much for an old castle, _she thought as she put on a helmet and a rope. And climbed.

Kat was able to see through the dark corridors of what appears to be a modern castle with a lot of doors. She took out a campus map from her pocket (thanks to Simon), it shows every inch of the mansion and realizing the locations of the secret passageways she was impressed. She walked silently in disguise, pretending that she was just another student roaming around the campus at night. She grasped the skirt and noticed the exceptionality of the cloth, it gives her comfort. Kat continued to walk as if she were walking around that school her entire life…and then she saw it…the sword she's been looking for.

Kat knew that the sword is exceptional that's why she had to encrypt some codes and mess up the wirings in order to prevent herself from being electrocuted. _Smart security_, she thought, very smart indeed.

Kat is well aware about the code red which is for the intruders. Her cousin told her about it and declined to come along since Gabrielle admitted that claustrophobia is going to slow her escape especially that she planned to wear her new boots. The school was starting to transform itself yet Kat kept on running with the sword on her hand. She passed through dozens of secret passageways and found her way out of the mansion when it seems impossible. Kat eyed the tower, now full of noises with the alarm and the yelling of the students. _Seems like the exit was better than expected! _Kat smiled and started walking when…"Hey!"

Eyes wide, Kat spun around to the direction of the unfamiliar voice. The face cannot be seen but she can clearly study the figure, "I thought it's an all-girls school!" she kept her voice low.

"It is!" the voice spoke once again and the figure moved closer to her. Kat thought of the many reasons as to why she hasn't seen him coming. "Then…what are you doing here?" she trailed off, eyeing the tower, "Who are you?" she breathed nervously.

The figure inched closer and this time she was able to trace his lips curved to a smile. "You got what you're looking for?" he whispered closer and she felt his breath on her face. Kat hadn't said a thing this time but rather glanced at the three officials who came out running from the main door. "I have to go," Kat started walking away, away from all the noises and from the trouble she made...all she wanted is to escape, at least she thought she could until…she heard the boy's footsteps. He was following her.

"Stop!" Kat yelled silently and went on but the boy kept following. She spun around and noticed his tousled hair. She apprehended that he's fresh from sleep and then it came into her realization that he's been following her from inside the mansion when she was trying to escape. _Clever_. She realized that he was aware of her not being a student here.

The boy kept walking so Kat spun around once again and said, "I'm not going to steal you okay?!"

"What makes you think I want you to steal me?" he laughed. "I don't know but what I know is that…" she trailed off and glanced back at the mansion, "…that school is supposed to be a boarding school for girls and you are inside the gates. So you're either a bored son of an official or a help and you think what I do is different so you are curious," Kat thought about the day she met W.W Hale the fifth.

The boy did not respond but he sure laughed silly. "Quiet!" she hissed back at him and for a moment she noticed that the boy is studying her. "I'll make you a deal," he said with a laugh, "I'll help you get out of the gates but you have to hand me back the sword."

Kat smiled, "There is no way I'm going to do that. I'm a specialized con and I only steal the best of the bests and stealing takes planning in case you didn't know and so far everything is going according to plan." The boy moved closer which made Kat jump a little. She is not afraid that he might expose her but she's a little tensed because he has quite a resemblance with Hale, especially with their bodily gestures. _Okay! Not everything is going according to plan, _she thought.

"You are quite jumpy for a thief," he smiled and inched closer and closer. "Oh you're good!" Kat sighed as she realized how observing this boy could get. "What?" he smirked and inched another step closer. _Did I say that out loud!_ Kat's eyes are wide.

"Anyway, my girl…" he trailed off and looks straight into her eyes, "…friend and I knew the best passageways out of here and I promise that you won't get caught, because if you do, all your plans will be for nothing." Kat Bishop was used to flirty smiles but there is something about this boy that interests her, "Okay. Show me!" she reprimanded and smiled back showing him that she's never backing down to whatever he is planning.

The boy held out his right hand, "Gillian Gallagher's sword."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What just happened?" Liz rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed. She glanced around and noticed her three best friends still half asleep. Bex didn't seem to care much so she shook her head and finally stood up to brush her teeth, while Macey and Cammie are obviously trying to fall back asleep. When Liz was about to stand up, someone came strolling in their room, someone named Anna Fetterman.

"Have you girls heard that…" she breathed for a while and showed a smirk, "…you are all unbelievable!" she proclaimed.

"They…" Liz pointed at her two best friends, "…are unbelievable."

Anna sat on Cammie's bed, "Hey Cammie! I heard Zach got Gillie's sword back from the intruder." Cammie shook her head from under the pillow, "There is an intruder?" she wondered why an intruder would steal a sword in the first place. And she sat up, "The intruder didn't happen to be a member of the Circle, right?" she asked both Liz and Anna.

"I heard it's a girl undercover!" Anna whispered, "I wonder if there's another school out there like ours." Anna smiled and stared at the ceiling, "I heard Tina talking to some girls about how Zach flirted with that girl just to persuade her to give him back the sword." Cammie glared at her and Liz laughed while grabbing her books from under her bed. "I need to go find mom!" Cammie stood and grabbed her shoes. "Say hi to Zach for me," Anna yelled.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Mom!" Cammie knocked on the door of the headmistress's office, "Are you in there?" Cammie groaned when no one was responding so she turned the knob and came in. She sat on her mother's couch thinking that her mom would soon be here to make classified phone calls, and then, she heard voices. Cammie followed the murmurs which leads her to her mom's small kitchen at the back portion of the room and realized that her aunt Abby and her ex-covert operations professor, Joe Solomon, are talking. _No! They are whispering!_

"…No Joe this is not the best time for the Blackthorne Institute to come visit. We've had a great threat, Joe, an intruder! Therefore the Gallagher Girls are not allowed to go outside the campus for a while…especially Cameron." And Cammie thought that maybe the Circle of Cavan is trying to get inside the walls of the Gallagher Academy once again.

"We can't postpone the event, Abby. The museum will be displaying the most precious collections of Gillian Gallagher and Mr. Sanders is the one in contact with the museum official. He insists for the young assassins to come along, plus, the event would be exclusive so we can't say no to this," Joe calmly said but Cammie can see it in his face that he's worried.

"Fine! But we need more secret service agents. These kids would need security and we would not take risks, we don't know what will happen now that the Blackthorne Boys and the Gallagher Girls will all be in the same place at the same time. That event might be a trap…a perfect target; no one knows what the Circle of Cavan might do this time…" Abby trailed off and stared at Joe for an instant, "…So the boys will be here tomorrow?" Abby shook her head, a sign of her disapproval and Joe just nodded.

Abby took her phone from her pocket and started dialling, "The event will take place at what museum?" she eyed Joe who seemed to be lost in thought at first. Joe smiled lazily, "The Henley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kat, we need to talk," Hale walked down the stairs of his private jet. "Hale, it's okay!" she said staring at his serious expressions. She reached for his arms but he jerked away, "It's not okay, Kat. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in? I'm always in!" he frowned and Kat felt guilty, she wanted to kiss him and tell him that she wanted him to come but she doesn't want to risk his life.

"Shouldn't you be busy running your company?" Kat smiled, hoping that she has chosen the right response that would calm him down but instead Hale has gotten more furious and went back inside his jet…Kat didn't stop him. "Hey, thief girl!"

Kat was taken aback surprised; she turned around and saw the boy who followed her earlier. "What do you think you're doing?" she was now frantic herself. The boy smiled and stared at the jet, "Nice!" he was astounded.

"Seriously! Who are you?" Kat shook her head, thinking that he might be a threat, "I don't trust you," she frowned and glared at him. Kat isn't worried about him blowing her cover; she is worried about Hale finding out.

"Well...I was once a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys." He smiled and didn't give Kat the chance to speak again. He ran and went inside the jet.

_This is trouble._

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"We're home," Kat yelled as soon as she slumped on her uncle's couch. Gabrielle came running from the back door, holding a bucket full of soil while wearing a pink jumper, golden knee pads, and black prada pumps, "The sword?" she sat beside Kat.

Before Kat could answer, two guys came in the front door. Hale is still frowning while the other boy is obviously amused. "Whoa!" Gabrielle said, eyeing the boy beside Hale, "Who is that?" she asked Kat.

"I have no idea!" Kat gave a sigh; all she kept thinking about is how mad Hale could be. "Where's Uncle Eddie?" Hale glanced at Gabrielle while making his way towards the kitchen fridge. "Backyard…I'm helping him to landscape the yard!" she smiled at Kat who has been staring at the boy. Gabrielle cleared her throat, "What's your name?" she moved closer to the stranger.

The boy took an antique jar from the side table then he glanced at Gabrielle, "Zach…Zachary Goode."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"So…you stole a person instead?" Uncle Eddie laughed, stirring his chicken soup. Hale shifted uncomfortably on the couch, it is noticeable that he doesn't like Zach but he has to share the guest bedroom with him for Uncle Eddie's sake.

Kat rolled her eyes but haven't spoken a word. "Where is the sword?" Gabrielle asked and gave Kat a wry smile. "It is back to where it belongs," Zach smiled at her and Gabrielle started to blush uncontrollably. Uncle Eddie's kitchen is a place where you could define family and being a boy who grew up without a father and a mother who's not even trying to get along with him, Zach felt happy at the moment.

Kat took the bowl of soup that Uncle Eddie handed her when…"…No Joe this is not the best time for the Blackthorne Institute to come visit…" Kat pressed the comms unit in her ears and started listening, "…The museum will be displaying the most precious collections of Gillian Gallagher and Mr. Sanders is the one in contact with the museum official. He insists for the young assassins to come along…" _Assassins! _Kat stared at Zach who's now making a conversation with Hale. "…The event will take place at what museum?" "…The Henley." She then knew that she will be seeing the sword again and this time she would bring Hale and the rest of the crew with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It's a comms unit made like a bug!" Liz stared at the small device, "Aren't we supposed to be the spies?"

Macey took out her tweezers collection and pulled out a blue metallic one, "What? It is a high voltage resilient tweezers!" she smiled at Liz who gave her an odd look.

Liz took out an empty sandwich bag while Macey cautiously pulled the little bug from underneath the headmistress's table. "I am worried!" Rachel Morgan had spoken at the other side of the room, "Attending the event might be a bad idea." Abigail Cameron nodded as she watched her older sister with an uneasy look on her face, "I've called the CIA, Rachel. The secret service agents will soon be here together with the Blackthorne Boys and then we'll have the security we needed."

Cammie and Bex went out of the small kitchen with an anxious look on their faces, "We found another one!" Bex held the device with her bare hands. Liz and Macey looked at each other and pretended like they're not handling everything like there's some sort of a crime scene.

Joe Solomon was quiet; he seemed to be impartial about the situation. He and Matthew Morgan used to bring down the Circle of Cavan before Matthew disappeared, and now, the association seemed to have gotten much stronger.

Joe has been thinking about Zach's mother, Catherine Goode, who happens to be a member of The Circle for a long time now and has been eager to capture Cammie for classified reasons. _The Circle is on the move! _He thought. The only way to keep Cammie protected is to have Zachary Goode on her side since he is his mother's only weakness.

Joe looked around, "Where is Zach?"

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Good morning!" Gabrielle smiled at Zach who happens to be eating with Hale at the kitchen table, "goof mornn," he said with a mouthful of bagel. Uncle Eddie was preparing a simple lettuce salad for breakfast and Hale was playing with his appetizer, "How much longer am I going to wait for that?" Hale smiled at Uncle Eddie who simply smiled back at him.

"So I heard you go to an all-girls school…"Gabrielle trailed off as she took a bite of her bagel. Zach stared at her and smiled, "Yes! It's complicated."

"Are schools in Roseville, Virginia taking those confused people into consideration?" Hale showed a little laugh. "You can say gays…but no it's not like that," Zach laughed back.

Hale grabbed a local Roseville newspaper from inside the counter table and pointed at the front page, "So that's your Academy?!" Hale gestured to Zach, "…It seems that Kat made a catastrophe, wait, is that…" Hale trailed of and laughed, "…how did Kat passed through that security camera?" Zach scooted beside Hale and took a glimpse at the photo.

"Those are Lorex Live Sense LW24000 security system with temperature sensors…basically like the eyes of snakes," Hale smiled. Zach stared at Hale, _They aren't just thieves,_ he thought.

Minutes later, Kat sprinted all the way to the kitchen and patted Hale on the shoulder, his eyes sparkled. Kat glanced around, "I need to talk to all of you…" she glimpsed towards Zach, "…except you."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"You're stealing the sword again?!" Gabrielle showed a wide smile. Uncle Eddie's room is crowded with books and stolen goods as usual but it's the only place in the house with extended firewalls.

"Yes, Gab. You can say it's a coincidence but there would be a collection display…at the Henley," Kat spun towards her uncle, seeing if he's okay with this, "I'm sure that the sword will be there. I heard two officials last night talking about this upcoming event. They are exhibiting the precious collections of Gillian Gallagher who happens to own the sword…our target."

"But I thought the museum had security enhancements done?" Uncle Eddie questioned with a doubtful expression on his face. "Yeah, they had security enhancements done but Kat had figured out a way before," Hale gestured at her. Kat smiled but her face suddenly turned serious, "What if there's more to Gallagher Academy than meets the eye?" she studied Hale.

"What makes you say that?" Hale looked into her eyes. "I haven't mentioned this to anyone yet…but I heard a man on my comms unit last night talking about young assassins who all goes to Blackthorne Institute and they are attending that event together with the Girls at the Gallagher Academy…" Kat trailed off and wondered, "…what's the connection between the Blackthorn Institute and the Gallagher Academy?"

"So? What does that have to do with our heist?" Gabrielle mumbled while checking out one of Uncle Eddie's figurine collection. Kat shook her head, "Zach was a Blackthorne Boy!"

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide and then she collapsed on an old couch, "He could be our rival!" she rested her chin on her right hand and gave a loud sigh. Hale smirked, "Wait…" he studied Kat, "…you planted a bug at the Gallagher Academy?"

Kat nodded, "Bugs…inside the headmistress's office. That's the plan B." Uncle Eddie was impressed, "When will the event be?" he sat on his bed. Kat glanced at her uncle, "Two days from now, why?" Uncle Eddie took his phone out from his pocket, "I'm calling the team."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Zach is missing?!" Grant's eyes are wide as he rearranged the items in his backpack. "I'm afraid he is, Grant." Bex was trying to look unhappy about Zach's disappearance; however, she's thrilled about seeing Grant as if it has been a long time since she last saw him.

"Oopsie daisy…" Liz was practically jumping as she approached Bex and Grant, "…I just saw Jonas!"

The P&E barn has gotten crowded. Black sedans (as Cammie counted: 19) were parked almost everywhere. The officials from the Blackthorne Institute and the Gallagher Academy have gathered to welcome the secret service agents who all looked like they're in their mid-twenties, not to mention, all of them are males.

The entire scenario seems like a reunion since most of the secret service agents came from the Blackthorne Institute and most of the Gallagher Girls are crushing on the Blackthorne Boys.

"I wonder where Zach could be," Macey pouted her lips as she walks with Cammie and Jonas. Cammie shook her head, "He once asked me to run away with him…" she trailed off and took a deep breath, "but I ran away without him! And now he ran away…without me."

"Maybe he was captured by the famous intruder," Jonas teased but the two gave him a serious look instead. "How did you know about that?" Cammie studied him. Jonas gave a little laugh, "Everyone knows, Cam. It has been the main concern of the top secret agencies recently."

Cammie gave Liz a smile as soon as they've reached them but Liz has her full attention on Jonas who just punched Grant gently on his back. Grant chased Jonas and the two started playing silly. "Boys," Bex said as she rolled her eyes to her friends direction.

Macey stared at Liz who has been blushing noticeably when…"Blackthorne Boys…you are to follow Mr. Solomon to your designated rooms. He will also be giving each of you your new class schedules," the headmistress said with a microphone on her hand, "Rules and Regulations must strictly be followed. No one is allowed to roam around the campus after 9 at night, am I making myself clear?"

The boys nodded. "This way," Joe started walking and the boys followed.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"I don't like the way you did your hair. I think something has died in there," Grant smirked as he pointed at Bex's teased hair ponytail. He placed his platter down and slumped on the bench beside her.

The campus cafeteria is swarming with noisy boys and flirty girls (all seemed innocent about what really happened during the code red, except Cammie and her friends). The officials shared the same table with the agents and Cammie can see it in their serious expressions that they have been talking about the incident.

Bex shifted and glared at Grant, "Nobody cares what you think," she then rolled her eyes and five seconds later he started playing with her hair. Macey started laughing together with Grant and that is when Bex realized that he ended up completely messing her hairdo. "You. Are. Dead." Bex started tickling the most ticklish boy she ever met.

"Why are you cramming?" Jonas eyed the book that Liz has been reading non-stop. "I have a feeling that there is going to be a recitation or/and a surprise test at Countries of the World subject," Liz said without looking at Jonas. "I bet you can even answer the bonus questions…eyes closed," Jonas whispered as he grabbed his own book and started to study.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Director-General Nick Warner gave the first ever public speech about…what?" Professor Smith posed in front of the room. Kim raised her right hand and added, "About ASIS as in Australian Secret Intelligence Service," she bit her lower lip. Professor Smith showed a smile, "Very good, Ms. Lee. Now can anybody tell me the date when it happened?"

"July 19, 2012." Jonas had spoken at the back portion of the room, "That's right, Mr. Anderson."

Cammie could have sworn she saw Liz panicked a little. "ASIS has a distinctive culture and esprit de corps and they embrace what? Anybody?" Professor Smith showed another pose, "Yes, Ms. Sutton?"

"The Australian Public Service Values or APS," Liz said with a grin. "That's correct. Now who can enumerate the core values of ASIS?" Liz raised both her hands and spoke as soon as Professor Smith nodded at her, "Innovation, Trust and Responsibility…Courage, Unity, and Loyalty…and Excellence in Service."

"Excellent, Ms. Sutt…" Professor Smith trailed off as he saw Jonas with his left hand raised, "What is it, Mr. Anderson?" Jonas beamed, "The ASIS has priorities, therefore, their core values must be in exact order, that's how they give significance to their goals." Professor Smith's lips curved to a smile, "Go ahead and impress me, Mr. Anderson."

"Excellence in Service, Trust and Responsibility, Innovation, and Courage, Unity, and Loyalty." Macey, Bex, and Cammie watched Liz all at the same time for they know how competitive Liz could get when it comes to being the top-notch in class. The rest of the girls in the room were staring at Jonas by the time Professor Smith clapped his hands and chirpily said, "Outstanding!"

"Up high dude!" A boy named Keenan smiled as Jonas gave him a high-five.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"That was just humiliating," Liz buried her face on the pillow. "No, Liz, it was not!" Cammie said as she flipped through the pages of a magazine that she borrowed from Macey several minutes ago. Cammie found herself stuck on a page with the headline: Does your boyfriend really love you?

Bex strolled in the room together with Grant, Jonas, and Keenan. "They are not supposed to be inside the girl's dormitory…new rule number thirty six." Liz sat on her bed with a nervous look on her face. She eyed Cammie, hoping that she won't report this to her mother because a single rule breaking will cost them their covert operations points and Liz hates losing credits.

Macey went out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a 'VOTE FOR WINTERS' towel, "So much testosterone in the room," Macey said as she walked with her hips slightly swinging. "So…Vote for Winters, huh?" Keenan smiled.

Macey spun towards the direction of the stranger, "Sorry, who are you?" she asked while eyeing his dark messy hair, his masculine figure, his plain blue shirt and his black pajama pants. "Oh…" the boy inched closer as he held out his right hand.

Macey shook hands with yet another handsome Blackthorne Boy and she felt his strong grip…_he's an assassin after all_, she thought. "…Keenan Dwelney. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Macey smiled nervously as she pulled her hand away, "Likewise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hale's shirt looks better on you," Angus flashed Zach a wide smile. "I know right?!" Gabrielle studied him with interest. "Are you all listening to Kat?" Hale spoke, running in place. Gabrielle rolled her eyes as soon as she saw him, playing Xbox 360.

"Are you sure you want to help, Zach?" Uncle Eddie eyed Zach, searching for a sign of hesitation. "I am," he smiled. Hale groaned, "Seriously?!" he smirked, eyeing his character getting eaten by zombies.

"Angus…Hamish…" Kat stared at the Bagshaw brothers, "You are associates working on your new photography business. That's your con." Kat has been planning the safest ways for them to get in and out of the Henley. Since the exhibit is going to be exclusive, she doesn't want to attract public attention.

"Kat…" Gabrielle trailed off, still eyeing Zach who just took the DKNY shirt off, "…is he going to go undercover too?" Kat considered the question, "Yes, Gab." Kat spun towards Zach and found herself mesmerized for a moment, "Uhm…Zach?" He stared back at her with his dark glowing eyes as he walked closer.

Kat noticed his dark hair that is still nicely tousled, the moving muscles on his broad shoulders as he walks, and his six-pack abs that are impossible to ignore. "You will be an icon model," Kat glared at him but he showed her a smile instead, "As you wish, thief girl."

It would be impossible for girls to dislike a guy like Zachary Goode since there is something about him that is very appealing. Every time he looks at her, she knew that she is being examined and every time he smiles in a way of telling her that he knew something she don't, all she kept thinking about is how to punch him without getting herself killed first. Well…Kat isn't like most girls after all.

"Zach, it's your turn." Hale beckoned Zach which made Kat jumped a little. Zach laughed and positioned himself in front of the kinect sensor. Kat sighed, thinking that they only have two days of preparation and nobody in the house can get themselves to focus. "What about 'let bygones be bygones'?" Zach said, sprinting in place.

"I don't understand!" Hamish said with a mouthful of liquorice candy. "I heard Simon and Hale discussing about the techniques earlier…" he trailed off as he slashed the zombie's neck with an imaginary knife. Uncle Eddie's face turned serious as he focused on Zach. "…I noticed that all of your stealing strategies would really require a large amount of time since you need to make the safest yet the toughest plans in order to stay unseen."

_He was right! _Kat glanced at Hale who happened to glance back at her. "Forget about all your usual tactics for now…whoa…" Zach laughed as he outran a mutant zombie.

Gabrielle nodded slowly, "How about we become their top guests?" she suggested. Kat smiled, "But how do we get their approval about us being the guests?" she eyed Zach who's practically galloping in place now. "Hale Industries," he breathed heavily.

"Let bygones be bygones…is it a technique wherein we get out of our boundaries?!" Simon delved as the idea started to sink in. Kat showed him a grin.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Zach, stop!" Kat pushed him reluctantly but she can't help but pull him closer every time their lips part. Kat ran her fingers on his hair as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, "We shouldn't be doing this," Kat whispered as she bit his lower lip with hunger. "Just so you know…I will risk my own life to protect you," Zach mumbled.

Kat's eyes grew wide, "No, Zach…don't" she looked deeply into his eyes, "I won't not allow you." Zach was breathing heavily as he whispered, "I don't need your permission, Kat. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe because…I…I care about you."

Kat smiled as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. _No! _Kat's tears started running down her cheeks as her fingers touched an oddly shaped knife that was plunged in his back. Zach is bleeding.

Kat's breathing suddenly became uneven, her pulses have gotten faster, and she can almost hear her heart beating loudly in her chest…Kat felt the despair…She glances around and she saw someone else's figure from afar, "Please help us!" she cries. "No, I…I can't," the boy hesitated. Kat became hysterical, "Hale?! Is that you?" she breathed heavily, "You have to help us."

"Kat?" Zach held her hands. She looked into his eyes as she tried to calm her breathing and then she whispered, "I honestly don't know you so I don't know why I even care about you too..."

"Kat…wake up," Zach spoke as he squeezed her hands gently. Kat found herself on the living room couch with Zach beside her. She stared at him for a brief moment and pulled her hands away, "What happened?"

Zach gave her a smile which gave her the comfort she needed at the moment, "You were talking in your sleep…" he trailed off and added, "…Hale is the lucky fella in the dream, right?"

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"So you knew?!" Zach smiled as he shifted comfortably on the couch with a soda on his right hand. Kat sat back, holding a bowl of popcorn, "Gab is worried that you might just strangle her in her sleep." Zach laughed silly…the one she would never get tired of hearing. "Doing that would make me look untrained," he said before he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I'm curious…I mean, if the Blackthorne is an Institute wherein young boys are being trained to kill in ninety-nine different ways…" she trailed off and breathed, "…then, the Gallagher is an Academy wherein young girls are being trained to do what exactly?" she studied Zach who seemed to be enjoying his popcorn. Kat cleared her throat and glared at him. "Sorry. Classified information," he took a drink of his soda.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Fine! Tell me about your parents instead." Zach smirked at her, "I don't know who my father is," he stared at the ceiling, "And my mom is…whatever." Kat's face turned serious, "I…I shouldn't have asked."

"It's nothing, really." The smile he gave her showed her that he is completely fine and Kat didn't know why but she felt strangely relieved about it. Zach took the remote from the center table and started to browse channels. "Oh, Pretty Little Liars is on," Kat said as she pointed at the screen of the television. "Girl drama?! No thanks," he smirked as he continued searching for whatever that could interest him.

"Where is everybody?" Kat glanced around the house. "Gabrielle went shopping for disguises while the Bagshaw's are helping Uncle Eddie to run some errands…yep…this one," he pointed at the screen. Kat gave him another glare, "Aren't you supposed to be old enough for cartoons?" and there goes his laugh again. "I'm never too old for cartoons."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Do you know where Simon and Hale went?" she asked as she studied him. "Oh…Simon is doing some upgrades and Hale attended a company meeting…he left an hour ago with his new secretary…wait, what's her name?" Zach bit his lower lip which made Kat took and ate a mouthful of popcorn, "…oh yeah! It's Natalie." And then Kat started coughing uncontrollably as she choked on some popcorn that was caught in her throat

_Great!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cammie had woken up by the sound of Liz's voice, "Get up, sleepyheads." Cammie eyed the old wall clock, "It's 4 in the morning." "But we'll earn extra points if we get in the barn early," Liz smiled at her. Macey stared at her best friends with her eyes still half closed, "They have rescheduled the CoveOps, didn't they?!"

Liz gave Macey a nod then she tossed a pillow at Bex. "Turn the light off," Bex murmured, burying her face back on the cushion. "No…" Liz went beside Bex, "…There's no way I'm letting you go back to sleep," she grabbed her best friend's feet and started pulling.

Macey grasped her make up set which is full of branded cosmetics as she rolled her eyes and went next to Cammie, "I need the mag, where is it?"

Cammie eyed her, "Now?!" she asked as she started searching on her bed sheet while Macey grabbed a flash light and started searching beneath Cammie's bed, "I need a fashion advice…" she trailed off, "…I want to look like somebody else's girlfriend in a way that will still make me too irresistible to resist," Macey crawled her way completely underneath the bed.

Cammie thought of Preston Winters aka the dorky and skinny yet hot son of Governor Winters. He and Macey have met when their fathers started working together, since then, they have been secretly dating. _Oh no! _Cammie thought…_Is she liking someone else?!_

"Liz, let go of me!" Bex shrieked as she tried to jerk away from Liz but Liz seemed to be more energetic at the moment. Bex ended up kicking her own smaller-than-average book shelf instead.

Cammie chuckled as she eyed Bex who's been struggling from Liz's strong grip. She then lifted her pillows and stood on her bed, hoping that she haven't misplaced Macey's magazine someplace else. She didn't realize the blanket that was coiled around her feet as she started to walk, and then, Cammie tripped off and fell butt-first on the floor.

Suddenly, the door flew open as three boys came strolling in, "What's happening?" Grant smirked as he eyed the room. The pillows are tossed everywhere, the books are scattered on the floor, and the bed sheets are a mess.

Keenan was grinning while eyeing Macey's bottom and Jonas's facial expression became priceless as he stared at Liz who finally managed to pull Bex out of bed. Cammie on the other hand smiled coyly at Grant who has been blushing all this time.

Cammie instantly covers herself with her blanket as soon as she noticed Grant, eyeing her very pink underwear beneath her very thin night gown.

_Thanks to Macey's teenage magazine which is full of advices._

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"I will not show myself to him…like ever!" Macey spoke as she walks side by side with her best friends. The P&E barn seemed peaceful at this time of day, not to mention, the place is packed with sixteen Blackthorne Boys, twenty Gallagher Girls, twelve officials, and ten secret service agents.

Cammie walked, still thinking about Zach. All she wanted to do is to get out of the school, to find him, and to bring him back but she knew that it would be impossible now that the agents had their eyes fixed on all of them…_especially that one in particular, _Cammie thought as she took a glance towards a man at the far side of the barn.

Cammie swore she saw him took a short glimpse before he joined his co-agents on the other side of the field. "…squirt?" Kat spun towards the direction of her aunt, "uhm…" she trailed off as she took a last glance over the mysterious agent, "…I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Aunt Abby gave her a tight hug, "Just be careful, Cameron."

"May I have all your attention?" Mr. Edward Townsend positioned himself at the center of the barn, "We are not taking any risk, so we hope that each and every one of you will understand our terms."

Abigail Cameron took her position beside Rachel Morgan and patted her gently on the back. It seems that Cammie's mother is the one who's most concerned about the safety of the students even if there are ten agents whose duty is to keep them all secured.

"We will pair the boys up with the girls and every pair will have an agent that will keep watch," Mr. Townsend said as he eyed Rachel.

Macey stared at Keenan who has been talking to a girl named Stacy Hardin and she swore she felt her stomach flipped. _Jealousy?! This is so not happening! _Macey tried to shake the thought away.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"We shouldn't be heading this way." Cammie heard Bex talking to Grant in her comms unit. "Do you really have to wear high heel boots during training?" Cammie laughed as she heard all the complaints coming from Grant. "You're slowing us down, love."

"Why are you laughing?" Keenan smirked at Cammie. "Oh…I think Grant and Bex are fighting," she gave Keenan a grin.

Keenan pressed the comms unit harder into his ears, "…yeah, they are!" Cammie laughed one more time as she heard Bex's heavy breathing, "Is she chasing him?" Keenan cackled, "I suppose so."

"So…how do we find our suspicious person?" Cammie asked while studying all the people she sees through the dim surroundings of the carnival. "Let's follow our intuition," he glanced at the booth where people gathered to watch Dippy the Female Clown.

Their assigned agent is Jack Monroe, who happens to eat a cotton candy fifteen feet away and could still manage to see them both. At least he's not the creepy mysterious agent that Cammie has been trying to avoid.

"This is the Peacock…" Cammie heard Macey in her comms unit, "…Get your hands off me!"

"What's going on in there?! Peacock?" Cammie noticed that the noises in her comms have faded and she knew that Liz and Bex together with their partners are also listening, waiting for Macey's response but her comms unit went dead after several seconds.

Mr. Townsend only told them to gather some specific information about anyone they find suspicious at the carnival but Cammie comprehended that they are not just dealing with simple bullies or law-breakers but they are rather dealing with killers, tyrants, or in Macey's case…kidnappers. Good thing this is just an exercise, but it's a 'mission failed' for Macey.

"This is the Chameleon…" she trailed off as she glanced around, "…our targets could be more dangerous than what we assumed…so beware," Cammie talked on her comms unit as glances around, searching for any suspicious people when…

Cammie didn't know what exactly happened but she effortlessly managed to pin a young man down in an instant. She uses her elbows to put pressure on his back while she uses her knees to lock both his arms, preventing him to fight back.

"Cammie, it's me…" the boy struggles as he catches his breath. Cammie's eyes went wide, "Josh!" She felt like she was the one immobilized at the moment. Keenan helped Josh to his feet, "You okay buddy?" he asked with a hint of concern on his face. Josh eyed him with a blank expression, "I'm fine, thanks."

Cammie studied Josh, "I'm so sorry, Josh, I…I didn't mean to…" she trailed off as she heard Mr. Townsend spoke in her comms unit. "Focus!"

She glanced around and saw a tall woman ten feet away, glaring at a seemingly old man. "I'm really sorry but we have to go!" Cammie grabbed Keenan on his sleeve as she glanced at the woman's direction, "Our person at 2 o'clock," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ethan Reed," Eva recited while eyeing her partner, Gerald Jacob. "Age: 29, Occupation: Sleuth…" she trailed off, "…that's about it."

Gerald smiled at Mr. Townsend who gave them a look of confusion from across the room, "He was hired by a network to spy on Leonard Campbell, a TV producer. Turns out, Mr. Reed is the good guy as we found out that he's tracking the status of Mr. Campbell's illegal movie-pirating business," Gerald explained.

The students have gathered in the Sublevel 3 which is located one hundred and fifty feet underneath the Gallagher Academy. The chamber has a gigantic library containing all the top-secret books, archives, and records that will automatically self-destruct if touched even by a small amount of sunlight. It is also said to be the most out-dated part of the Gallagher Academy that can only be accessed through clandestine elevators.

"Outstanding, Mr. Jacob and Ms. Alvarez," Mr. Townsend smiled as he pointed at Macey, "Your report, Ms. McHenry."

Macey rolled her eyes at her partner, Peter Brooks. "Okay…" she breathed, "Bianca Howard…Age: 26, Occupation:…I guess you already know," she said as she glanced around her classmates. "Thorough your report, Ms. McHenry," Mr. Townsend shifted. Macey gave a loud sigh, "Bianca is the person you hired to disguise as our captor and she's a well-trained agent from MI6 which leaves me and Peter with a grade of F." Peter laughed, "I'm used to having F."

Mr. Townsend gave Macey a mocking smile, "That's why everyone has to focus on drills like this…" he trailed off as he pointed at Tina Walters.

"Michael Wagner. Age: 18, Occupation: Porn-star." Tina bit her lower lip, "…I'm sorry. I just found him very suspicious with his face-covering hoody." Neil smirked at Tina, "I told her that he's not that suspicious but she won't listen," he eyed Mr. Townsend.

"Yet noticing someone who's suspicious enough is indeed admirable. Good work, Ms. Walters and Mr. Henry," Mr. Townsend beamed as he glanced towards Cammie and gave her a nod.

"Agatha Pierce," Cammie spoke, "Age: 25, Occupation: Event Coordinator…" she trailed off, "…basically she's a kleptomaniac." Keenan took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Townsend, "proof…" he grinned, "…which I've snatched from her purse after all the flirting was made."

Cammie shook her head and laughed, "Their age gap made their dallying moment look really odd." Edward studied the diagnostic paper and smiled as soon as he noticed the referral from a psychologist, "Excellent, Mr. Dwelney and Ms. Morgan."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"I fancy Stacy Hardin…big time." Keenan chuckled as he sat beside Liz and took a glance at Stacy at the other side of the library…not knowing that Macey was staring at him the whole time. "I hate all these research," Macey snorted instead as she rested her chin on a thick book entitled: ADVANCE SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION.

Mr. Fibs is indeed a very well-versed professor when it comes to the latest updates of the espionage world but every time his class is on the schedule, students tend to cram harder since he insists that they do their own advanced research or he will be failing them. Grant, Jonas, and David came strolling from the huge bookstands and they all sat next to Keenan. "She is just perfect," Grant muffled as he set a pile of books down the table. Keenan eyed him with interest, "Who is?" Grant shifted and smiled as he stared back at him, "…Stacy!"

Keenan suddenly gave Grant a glare, "She's out of your league, plus, I saw her first." Cammie laughed by hearing them fight over a human-sized Barbie doll. "Seriously…just back off," Keenan's facial expression became dead-serious but Grant just laughed at him.

Macey didn't know what to feel at the moment, she thought that if Stacy only knew that the boys are crushing on her, she would be feeling ecstatic…especially that Grant and Keenan are not ordinary-looking at all; they are what you call handsomely charismatic. Macey sat straight and glared at Keenan, "Then what are you waiting for? Go make your move." She knew she sounded a bit harsh at the moment but she didn't care. Keenan watched her for an instant, "Nah!" he smiled and started to focus on his 'History of Espionage' book. _Why can't boys just make up their minds?!_ Macey thought.

"You look pathetic with your tan, love." Cammie eyed Grant who's beginning to piss Bex off. "My complexion looks fine since it's my natural colour in case you don't already know…so shut up. I don't need an opinion coming from a guy with…" Bex trailed off as she thought of an insult to Grant. "Can't find a trace of imperfection, huh? I can't blame you…I mean…I'm impeccable," Grant showed her a wide smile but she glared at him instead.

Cammie chuckled as she eyed Bex who seemed completely annoyed with Grant…but her face turned serious as soon as she thought of Zach. She misses him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No, Gab. I swear the sword looks primeval in a refined way," Kat said as she eyed Gab who's holding a bucket filled with metallic golden-brown paint. Uncle Eddie together with the Bagshaw brothers did a replica of Gillian Gallagher's sword which looks exactly like the real one and Gabrielle volunteered to be the one to garnish it, "Oh! I see…we are going to need silver aluminium paint, aren't we?"

Kat nodded as she eyed Hale and Zach who both just strolled into the kitchen. "We are going to need a motivation," Hale grinned at Kat as he went straight to the fridge. Zach, on the other hand, skipped to the storage counters and grabbed the puddings and whip creams. "What are you guys up to?" Kat said as she studied the two but she got completely ignored when the doorbell rang. Zach cheered as he ran to the front door, "Our set of meals are here!"

Hale ran towards Zach and grinned, "Awesome, let's go!" he struggled as he tried to clasp the basket of bagels and the jar full of homemade cookies in his arms. "What's in there?" Gabrielle eyed Zach while pointing at the huge paper bag that he's carrying. He stared at her for a brief moment, "The family of tortilla." Hale elbowed Zach, "Hey, Goodie. Whoever gets into the room first will have the most number of burritos, deal?" Zach gave Hale a wide smile as he gripped the foodstuffs tighter, "I prefer nachos…but whatever…you're on, Scooter!"

Kat laughed as she shook her head, seeing the boys struggle as they sprint their way back into their room gave her entertainment. Gabrielle came back a minute later, holding another bucket of paint. "Did they just call each other by their nicknames?!" Kat showed Gabrielle a confused smile. "They did! It seems like they're getting along well," She muttered as she sat next to Kat, "This replica will be finished in no time as long as we both work together…how about I'll start with the blade while you do the handle, okay?" Gabrielle shifted as she carefully took the blade. Kat laughed as she eyed her cousin, "Fine!"

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Simon, Hale, Zach, and the Bagshaw brothers are working on their own task given to them by Uncle Eddie who is paying Uncle Charlie (his twin brother) a visit. Simon has been trying to hack a number of satellite feeds that will give him access to the enhanced security cameras of the Henley while Hale is busy with his phone, giving orders to his secretary. "…Yeah, Nat. I emailed the verification letters to you two minutes ago. Listen; you just need to have the papers signed by my dad and then fax them to my email right away," Hale said with a mouthful of burrito, "Why can't you understand me?" he frowned as he took a bite of Zach's Nacho.

Zach gave Hale a deadly stare which lasted for a second or two and then he focused back on the map that Simon handed him earlier, "The Henley is bigger than I expected." Angus gave Zach a grin, "It is also one of the most secured museums that I know of." Zach has one entire day to learn everything about the Henley. He has to familiarize himself with the museum halls and the exact positions of the security cameras, he also has to memorize the numbers of the display booths, plus, he has to know the exact location of the vents and the emergency exits.

"The Gallagher Girls…what are they like?" Hamish smiled as he took the bowl of fajitas and the jar of cookies from the side table. Angus eyed his brother as he sat on the couch with tacos on both hands, "I heard they are all snobs," he said with a grin. Hamish sat on the couch next to his brother and stared at Zach, "Are they?"

"They are…exceptional," Zach smiled but his face turned serious as soon as he thought of Cammie. "What is it?" Angus took a bite of his taco as he studied him, "Don't tell me…" he trailed off as he stood up and approached him. "What?" Zach smirked as Angus stared directly into his eyes. "I knew it…you have a girlfriend who goes to that school!" He showed Zach a wide smile, "What's her name?"

Zach gave him another smirk and then he murmured, "Cameron Morgan."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Kat stormed into Uncle Eddie's room and her eyes grew wide, "I brought some beverage." Kat placed the cans of soda on a wooden coffee table but she can't get her eyes off of Angus who was pinned face-down by Zach on the floor, "What's going on?" She glanced at Hale. "We're wrestling…basically the last man standing will have the last Nacho."

Zach smiled as he helped Angus to his feet, "Scooter?" he motioned at Hale. Hale breathed as he positioned himself in front of Zach and then Hale attacked him without any warning. All Kat could see are the flying kicks and punches coming from Hale. She noticed that Zach is not fighting back but he is effortlessly blocking and ducking and all the attacks.

Hale pirouetted aside and did the uppercut which gave Zach an opportunity to spin slightly to the opposite direction as he looped Hale's legs with his. A second later, Hale stumbled on the floor and Zach moved swiftly, immobilizing Hale as he locked both his arms on his back, "That was a risky move, bro."

"Actually…I let you win," Hale resisted but he couldn't be able to fight back. Zach laughed and offered Hale a hand as soon as he got to his feet when…"I want to try." Kat didn't know what has gotten into her but she wanted that last piece of Nacho so she positioned and glared at Zach before she started punching.

Zach is again ducking and blocking but he never really fights back at all and Kat knew that he's only waiting for the right time to stumble her off her feet and pin her down but she just can't let Zach have the last Nacho to himself.

She tried kicking and punching at the same time but Zach is too good for her inexpert moves so she tried to literally push him towards the wall and it didn't take a single second for her to realize that he got her pinned to the wall instead…now she can't move a single muscle. "Okay, Goodie, you won…now get your hands off her," Hale smiled as Zach let go of her.

Hale approached Kat who started to burst into laughter. "I can totally imagine what I look like earlier," She practically chuckled hard as she pulled Hale into an embrace. "Mommy and Daddy are hugging again," Hamish teased.

Minutes later, everyone in the room started to focus back on their tasks and when Kat was about to head for the door…"Hey, thief girl!" Zach yelled as he ran towards her. "What?" Kat harshly said as she spun around to meet his gaze.

Kat notices the way he smiles at her every time she gives him a glare. "You forgot this," Zach handed her the Nacho. "But I didn't win," Kat said as she stared at him. "I know but I'm full so take it," Zach showed a smirk as he handed her the Nacho. Kat was lost in an empty thought as she stared at the Nacho on her left hand. "I should be getting back to 'Operation: Learn about the Henley' task or Uncle Eddie will hate me forever," Zach grinned as he walked back and sat on the couch beside Simon.

Kat studied Zach from afar and she saw the way he smiles and laughs at Hale's joke...he seems happy. Kat thought about every time he looks at her, she can always see it in his eyes that he's actually glad to be where he is…to be where he feels like he belongs. She then thought about Zach's parents and realized; _He wants a family he can lean on to._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean you don't have his location?" Cammie peeped in the headmistress's office as she heard her mother spoke madly on her phone. "You should already know his whereabouts by now…It has been two days. I thought your entire team is working on this?"

Cammie didn't mind struggling for balance in a tiny secret passageway as she heard her mother talking to a head CIA agent. "…Then what are the reasons for the team to find no track? Isn't the boy supposed to be on the top priority?" Cammie could have sworn she heard her mother's voice crack. _Zach where are you?_

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"This could get us in trouble," Liz said as she carefully examined the weapon drawers. "I can't believe Zach is still AWOL!" Macey rolled her eyes as she opened Zach's closet and started searching for whatever clue she could find. "I have a huge feeling that what Jonas told you was true," Bex pointed at Macey.

"Uhm…Refresh my memory?!" Macey panicked as she spun towards Bex's direction. "That maybe…just maybe, he was captured by that thief," Bex smirked as she skipped and went into the bathroom. Macey's eyes went wide as she grabbed a pair of Zach's undergarments, "This is cute," she glanced at Liz.

Liz showed her back a smile, "I didn't know he likes Bananas In Pajamas," she laughed as she focused her eyes on the pair that Macey is holding. "I know right?!" Macey gave a wry smile, "I'm definitely keeping this."

The door flew open and Cammie stormed in, "It took me approximately ten minutes to lose that creepy agent," She breathed as she locked the door. Macey laughed as she stashed the pair into her purse, "At least you got yourself a personal agent," she jauntily said as she strode towards the study table and begun examining the cupboards.

"I have a feeling that mom ordered him to keep an eye on me," Cammie rolled her eyes and glanced around the room, "…so, what's our progress?"

Liz prudently placed the pocket knives back inside the drawer and sighed, "We can't find a single clue," she said as she spun towards Bex who came running from the bathroom, holding a laundry basket. "Cam, I think these are the last clothes he wore before he had gone AWOL," Bex said as she placed the laundry basket down the floor.

Cammie grabbed the plain white shirt and the black denim shorts which are placed on the top of the basket and then she took a whiff of his shirt and realized that the smell of soap is still fresh. Cammie settled on Zach's bed as she searched every pocket of his denim shorts and a second later, she found herself staring at a piece of paper.

_Stop looking. – Z_

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Wow! He knew you'd be looking," Bex combed her hair with her fingers as she eyed Cammie. "Duh! He's her boyfriend," Macey smirked as she walks down the corridor with her best friends…she then saw Bex's facial expressions turned gloomy, "What's wrong?"

Bex got lost in thought for a moment but she managed to focus back on Macey, "Nothing…I was just wondering if he's okay." Deep inside Bex's thoughts, she worries about Zach. She remembered the time when she was very concerned about Cammie's sudden disappearance and Zach was the one who accompanied her…he was the one she leaned on…he was always beside her to cheer her up every time she was feeling down...which is why all Bex ever wanted is for him to be happy, but then again, Cammie is the one who makes him happy. Plus, the fact that he only sees her as a friend.Bex sighed as she studied Cammie for an instant and she saw her with sadness written all over her face.

Bex was about to pat Cammie on the shoulder when…"Hey, kiddo…please tell me Chef Louis didn't serve pasta this morning." Rachel Morgan walked towards her daughter with poise and Cammie gave her mother a wry smile, "Nope…he served platters of seafood's," she snorted as she turned to her friends, "I'll see you back in the room."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Rachel Morgan always feasts with her daughter every Sunday and this time Italian cuisine is on the menu. Cammie thought that it would be the best timing for her to ask about Zach but she didn't want to ruin her mother's already devastated mood so she settled herself on the couch and started to eat her main course which is Orecchiette pasta with garlic bread.

"So, how's your day so far?" Rachel said as she sat beside Cammie. "Okay," Cammie said as she took a spoonful of pasta. Rachel studied her daughter, "I know you miss him, in addition to that, you're concerned whether he's okay or not…" Rachel shifted comfortably with composure as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dirty blonde hair. "Why can't they find him?" She eyed her mother.

Rachel smiled as she focused back on her plate, "I wish I knew, kiddo. The operatives have gone through a lot, trying different strategies just to trail him but they cannot find a single trace…so it might take them weeks to find him."

Cammie felt her stomach flip, "What if he doesn't want to be found?" she studied her mom with desperate eyes. "Then we will be lucky enough to find him after months and months of investigation but for now try to focus more on other things…can you do that?"

Cammie frowned as she put her plate down the center table, "I'm already trying but…it's harder than I thought, mom." All this time she's been struggling not to have an emotional breakdown but she just can't help the tears that started falling down her cheeks…suddenly she felt weak as she realized that she's just pretending to be okay, "I feel like there's a part of me that's missing and I can't do anything…I feel like I can't…breathe," Cammie's voice cracked as she started to sob. Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her into a tight embrace, "Everything is going to be okay, kiddo. I would do anything in my power to find him and that is a promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Uncle Eddie tried to distract Kat who's been snuggling Hale the entire time. "I think so…I mean we're doing a strategy we haven't done before but since Hale's father have signed the approval letters which means we're going, I think the rest is all up to us," Kat smiled at Uncle Eddie who just lighted up the fireplace and since the Fall-Winter season has begun; they could already feel the icy mists in the living room.

Gabrielle is singing a song by her favourite artist (Demi Lovato) as she paraded into the room but Hamish gave her a smirk. "So, is everything ready?" Uncle Charlie said as he sat beside Hale who has been massaging Kat on the shoulders. "Yeah…I think so, Uncle Charlie!" Hale gave him a wide smile.

Zach skipped all his way from the leathery couch of the living room into the kitchen and he came back seconds later, holding a pack of marshmallow and a box of graham cracker biscuits. Hale gave Kat an I-want-to-join-him smile and she let him go, he cackled as he joined Zach who handed him a metal fork. Zach sat on the floor and started toasting the marshmallows over the fireplace as Hale sat beside him and started preparing the biscuits, "We're making party bars!" Hale excitedly cheered.

"I guess our afternoon snack is already covered," Uncle Charlie grinned at Kat as he joined the boys. "Oh he got me…no, I've never seen, no one like him…damn, he's everything, girls-they want him…guys-they want to be…who's that boy, who's that boy…" Gabrielle sang as she strutted back and forth towards Zach who's gotten himself busy with the mallows. Simon chuckled as he eyed Gabrielle, "Smooth, Gab."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Cammie, what happened?" Bex eyed her best friend who just came into their room with an awful look on her face. "That's the problem, Bex, nothing is happening…no one can find him," Cammie walked and collapsed on her bed, "If only I could get out of here…I will be the one looking," she glared at the ceiling, "Maybe, I could find him."

"You made them drink the amphetamine dosage?!" Macey asked Liz as they both stormed into the room with Grant, Jonas, and Keenan. Liz showed Macey a worried look, "It was an accident." Macey frowned as she settled on her bed and Keenan snickered as he sat beside her. "Okay, I'm totally lost!" Bex studied Liz, "What happened?" she frowned as she realized that she kept asking her best friends the same question.

Liz sat on her bed but she shifted uncomfortably, "The boys insisted to come along when I went to the chemistry lab…" she trailed off as she eyed Cammie, "…I checked on the temperature balance of my laboratory locker but I left it open when Mr. Mosckowitz summoned me on my comms unit, asking me to come over to room 11G as soon as possible and crack some codes for him…" Liz trailed off as Bex spoke, "Right! You have a different schedule, computer geek." Liz glared at her and then she focused back on the boys, "Anyway, they drank my experimental amphetamine with an increased dosage of twelve percent."

Cammie studied the boys for a moment and then she stared back at Liz, "What will happen to them?" she asked. Liz breathed, "It is a psychostimulant drug and since the dosage was increased the effects would be invaluable," she said as she gazed at Jonas who sat on the bed next to her. Macey slouched as she took a women's magazine from her side table, "Why?" she eyed Liz.

Liz sighed, "Their emotions will be heightened and when I say heightened I mean they will be very sensitive…" Liz trailed off as she stared at her best friends, "…emotionally." Bex rolled her eyes, "We actually get that part, Bookworm…" She trailed off as she studied the seemingly drug-drunk boys in their room, "What made them drink your experiment?" She motioned at Liz.

Liz was about to respond when…"We didn't know they were experiments because they're all inside the bottles of Coca-Cola," Jonas bit his lower lip as he eyed Bex, "…They tasted like one too," he added. Liz rolled her eyes and glared at Jonas, "That's why I got an A-Plus."

Keenan suddenly grabbed Macey's hair, "You are hot as hell." Bex chuckled as she figured that the amphetamine is starting its effect on Keenan. Macey gave Liz an odd look, "Why does he sound like he's drunk?" she asked while studying the boys, "No, actually…why do they all look like they're high or something?" Macey added as she gave Liz a confused stare. Liz shifted uncomfortably, "Increased dosage, Mace, increased dosage."

Jonas started poking Liz with a pencil while Keenan found his way behind Macey as he sniffs her hair, "I have hots for your dark hair," he giggled. Macey smiled at her friends, "I think I like him like this." Liz grabbed the pencil that Jonas was poking her with and he stared at her with puppy eyes for a second or two before he started to shed a tear, "Why are you crying?" Liz studied him as her mouth fell open. Macey laughed, "Amphetamine, Liz, Amphetamine."

"Love…" Grant murmured as he posed in front of Bex who's sitting on her study table. She eyed Grant and nodded, "Grant?" she smirked as she saw him studying her. "I'd rather confess now or I'll forever hold my peace…" he trailed off as he smiled at her. Bex's eyes went wide as she stared deeply into his eyes and she could have sworn she noticed him blush for a moment. "…You're breath smells," he laughed. "How dare you?!" Bex approached him with a furious look on her face. "Why? It's true!" He said while he avoided her first punch.

"No, Grant…I'm so sick of your false-insults," Bex attacked him once again but Grant managed to duck. "Come on, love…chill!" he laughed. "You can't avoid all her attacks forever, Grant…" Macey smiled, enjoying Keenan who's now hugging her from behind. "What?" Grant smirked, "What did I do?"

"Oh…you're just a jerk!" Bex shook her head and she threw him another punch which he blocked. "Fine, but it didn't change the fact that your breath smells," he gave her a little laugh. Cammie stayed quiet on her bed and she thought…"Bex?" she called her best friend who threw dozens of continuous punches, "Bex!"

"Not now, Cam!" Bex pushed her way towards Grant who seemed to be rather enjoying their little duel. "He didn't say your breath smells bad," Cammie shouted which took Bex's complete attention. "I don't care! He's been rude to me since day one and he deserves at least a punch…" Bex trailed off as Grant stole a kiss upon her cheek. Macey together with Liz and Cammie studied Bex who just started to blush.

Grant smiled as he stared deeply into her eyes, "You and your imperfections amuse me, you know?!" he spoke as he held her gaze…and that is what it takes for Bex to feel the spark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This suite is incredible!" Angus said as he glanced around the room, "How much did this cost you?" he added as he motioned to Hale.

"It didn't cost me anything...it's all part of the VIP deal," Hale laughed as he set his bag pack on the floor. Kat smiled, thinking of how powerful Hale's Corporation is to demand a VIP contract as part of them being the Company's representatives who will only attend and evaluate the exhibit. She thought about the evaluation as she turned to the Bagshaw's, "You guys ready?"

"We're born ready," Hamish smiled as he sat on a couch. "Favourite colour?" Gabrielle asked as she and Zach both walked into the room. "Black…I guess," He smiled at her as he set down the bag pack he's carrying. Gabrielle gave him a wide smile, "Did you know that Black isn't really a colour? but it was said that black and blue looks good together," she chirpily said as she focused on his reactions.

Simon laughed as he motioned to Zach, "Blue is her favourite colour, don't misinterpret." Gabrielle gave him a glare, "Seriously?" she said as she focused her eyes on her uncles who both just walked into the room.

Located just behind the Henley museum is the Grand Canyon Hotel which is one of the most high-tech hotels in London. The hotel has security cameras everywhere, it has an advanced security system, it also has customer trackers, and everything from the high-tech vending machines to the lounge rooms and sauna accommodations are key card system activated so there is no mistaking that the hotel is highly secured.

"It's exactly 4 in the morning so let's all relax and take a nap," Uncle Eddie suggested as he eyed the security camera above the sofa set. Zach took out a piece of paper from his pocket that was given to him earlier by Hale and he searched for the code even if he already has the right hunch.

_Nap = Let's get working_

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"No, Liz, not that one!" Macey took her brand new lip gloss from Liz's hand and she handed her another one from her kit. "I can't see anything!" Liz complained as she glanced out of the window. Macey sighed and she gave her a laugh, "Of course it is pitch black; it's four thirty in the morning and we're above the clouds."

"There you are!" Keenan said as he pointed to Liz, "I can't remember what happened last night," he showed a smirk as he sat on the empty couch beside Macey. "Why are you here?! The Blackthorne Boys are supposed to be on the other side of the plain…I believe," Liz frowned.

"He's with me…I believe," Stacy said as she appeared beside Keenan. "Rules are rules, Stacy," Liz gave her a glare. Stacy smiled at her as she took Keenan's arm, "No, I know…but breaking this one rule is worth it," She planted a kiss on Keenan's left cheek before she went back to her friends on the other couch.

"So what happened?" Keenan eyed Liz. "First, I have a question. Are you and Stacy together, together?" Liz studied him. He gave her a smirk, "What does that have to do with last night?"

"It's weird that you're already with someone when you just declared your love for Macey last night," Liz laughed as she studied him with his eyes wide. Keenan shifted uncomfortably, "I did that?!" he sighed as he stared at Macey who's been hiding her blush and apparently...her ring finger.

"I want to see that," he said as he pointed at her finger. Macey gave a loud sigh, "It's not really…a ring!" she smiled coyly at him as she showed him the ring that was made out of cloth and was carefully sewed. "That's why my shirt was ripped off this morning," Keenan laughed, "Wait…I stitched that too?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, you did borrow my sewing kit," she said as she studied him, "I never thought you can sew," she laughed. Macey rolled her eyes, "So?" she examined him. "What?" Keenan smirked as he stared at her.

"Are you together?" Macey almost yelled but then she frowned because she cannot believe that she's been acting like a jealous girlfriend. He smiled, "We're not together, Mace," he calmly said as he held her gaze like he's examining her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The pilot talked on the microphone that was transmitted to the Wave - Flat Panel Speakers above the passengers heads. "We have started our descent in preparation for landing. Please take your seat and make sure your seat belt is securely fastened until the plane comes to a halt."

Keenan broke her gaze and he laughed, "The pilot aka Agent Townsend has spoken so I better get back…I'll see you later, Mace." She gave him a nod but her eyes followed him as he strode back to the other side of the private plane.

Macey thought about the way Keenan held her gaze and she recognized that kind of stare, like he wanted to tell her something but rather not. She knew that he's trying to distance himself from her since he's well aware about her relationship status with the son of Governor Winters. Macey then thought about Preston when…"Five minutes until landing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At exactly five fifteen; Kat and her crew watched as the museum staffs rearranged antique jars, oddly-shaped daggers, old portraits, ancient books, and what appears to be golden coins and other golden stuffs like pots, spy glasses, and more. All of which shared resemblance that it came from one place but none seemed out of the ordinary.

"I'm connected," Simon whispered on his comms unit as if someone might catch him hacking into the security systems. Kat positioned herself in front of one portrait near the entrance of the museum; trying to look like she's been assessing the quality of the painting of a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"Excuse me, miss?" one security guard tapped Kat's shoulder and she tried her best to look like a judgemental blogger that she's supposed to be. "Your name?" he said as he focused his eyes on the paper that was distributed to the entire museum staff by none other than W.W. Hale the Fifth's secretary herself. "Katarina Bishop," she squirmed as if saying her name exposes what she's up to.

"Representative Blogger of the Hale Industries huh?!" The guard raised one eyebrow as he studied Kat. "What's wrong with being a blogger when I get paid enough to pay my rent? Plus, I have passion for art," Kat gave him a wry smile, "This one for instance is an original…I know for the fact that when you run your fingers through an original painting no matter how old it is, you still get a sniff of a fruity aroma that comes with the branded materials used. And you see…" Kat traced the painting pattern with her fingers and sighed "…only long-handled brush can produce this kind of texture." Kat saw the guard's eyes amused by that fact but she has to give Simon some sort of a signal for him to start hacking the system.

"My point is…a thief makes use of printing high quality portraits in exchange for stealing the original…and printed materials don't smell that good, plus, the brush patterns are slightly pixelated." Kat smiled thinking that you could hardly know the difference of an original and a fake unless you are the thief and you produce fake prints yourself…for short, you will only know by experience but the guard didn't know that and so being the con artists herself she has to look like she's just a perfect art-blogger-nerd-representative.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Gabrielle was talking with the camera she's holding and was absolutely terrified when she heard Kat spoke on the comms unit, "Start hacking, Simon. Where are you, Gab?"

"I'm at the lobby videotaping these amazing woodcrafts of different animals," Gabrielle spoke like she was talking to Kat and to the camera at the same time. "Wow! That took longer than I thought. How was the interrogation back there?" Zach asked Kat on the comms unit.

Kat sighed, "Apparently, that man takes his duty very seriously. Wait, why are you not on your designated position, Zach, where are you?"

Zach snorted, "How'd you even now I'm not in my position?" Kat rolled her eyes with his response, "because I'm now at the near end of the hallway and you're supposed to be at the near end of the weapon displays booth but I cannot see you…Where. Are. You?"

"Chill!" Zach gave a laugh, "I'm with Mr. Harries, the museum official. He's showing me some of his favourite vases." Kat smirked, "And if he sees you talking to yourself what will you say?" she sounded harsh and frustrated. "I'm pretending to be talking on the phone. Why are you so mad at me right now? I'll be back there in a minute…" he stopped as Mr. Harries tapped him on the shoulder and laughed, "Girlfriend drama?"

Kat was taken aback, she became stiff and paralyzed for a moment but Gabrielle started to control her chuckles on the other side of the comms unit, still Kat can hear every single thing…and that Zach turned his comms off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Since Hale is one of the sponsors of the event he's not supposed to present himself early otherwise it looks suspicious…it's just the label of being rich. Rich people don't tend to prioritize small projects unless it's a personal event; in fact, they didn't have to be present at all because that's what their employees are for.

So at exactly six o'clock in the morning, the displays are on their designated positions and Hale together with the Bagshaw's are still in their hotel room, watching the video linked to the camera that Gabrielle is taping and all they can do is wait until they catch glimpse of the target.

Meanwhile, as Zach roams around the museum with his typical Blackthorne uniform, he's been counting the escape vents which are: 8 as of now. Silly how only two vents can be found on the map Simon gave him…well now it's clear that it's because those vents are located on the opposite sides of the hallway and the rest are in the booth rooms which can be harder to access.

Zach was about to check for possible vents in the lounge room when Kat spoke on her comms, "Some rich tourists at the main entrance."

Hale studies the video, apparently Gabrielle documents everything she sees and she's been secretly following the tourists for a minute now. There is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary with this group of elderly tourists except for their face-covering beards, their black coats that matches their leather sombreros, and canes that support their weight but then again these are what rich old men normally wear during special events like this. After several minutes Gabrielle left them alone.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Now this is fabulous," Macey stepped inside their assigned hotel room, eyeing the two King size beds. "If only our dormitories are this big…and scented. I will never have to leave Gallagher during Holidays," Bex skipped her way towards the glass windows and peeked through the curtains, "This is awesome."

Macey relaxed herself on the couch and started browsing the television for channels, "I miss Preston…like sooo much…I'm sort of hoping that they air a Spiderman movie right about now and I mean on this channel," she sighed as she pointed at the flat screen. Bex rolled her eyes; remembering Preston with his favourite Spiderman watch that he cannot get enough of, "But you're still wearing the ring."

Cammie isn't feeling emotionally well; she laid down on one of the beds but every time she tries to rest her eyes she sees Zach smiling at her which makes her long for him even more and every time she wanted to do something, all she kept remembering is Zach telling her to stop looking.

"…So I guess it means the engagement is still on," Bex jumped on the couch. Macey rolled her eyes, "It's just a ring he made because he was high," she smirked. "It's still a ring and I'm sorry but it's trashy…I mean he can sew but it doesn't look very appealing…so why still wear it?" Bex asked.

Liz shifted, "Have you seen him work so hard for that 'trashy' ring?" she stared at Bex, "I think Macey is still wearing it because it's his effort that's priceless." Macey smiled, "Yeah, you should have seen him."

Liz laughed but Cammie's sobs are loud enough to hear. "Cammie?!" Bex went beside her best friend, "Oh no! It's about him, isn't it?"

Cammie sat up, "I never thought I would be this vulnerable…he's just a boy after all. What's wrong with me?" she sobs. Bex smiled at her, "Nothing is wrong with you, Cam. You should ask Macey what's wrong with her because she already has a boyfriend but yet she's still falling for an assassin."

Macey shook her head, "Not true! Keenan's a good friend and this ring is just a cloth." Cammie gave a little laughter but her expressions changed in an instant, "I just want to know if he's okay," she sniffed. Bex hugged her best friend, "I'm sure he's okay."

And then…the moment was ruined by a few louder than ordinary knocks on the door, "Room service. Breakfast for four," the employee yelled. "I'll get the door," Bex slurred.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kat pretended that she's the blogger who has been writing notes all this time but her complete focus is now on the officials of the Gallagher Academy with the Blackthorne Institute who just arrived at the main entrance of the Henley.

"I heard the word 'risk'," Kat whispered on her comms unit as Hamish takes notes of whatever it is that she has been saying, "Word: Blackthorne" Kat muttered as she caught glimpse of her cousin who's documenting these officials' serious expressions.

Hale studied the number of Agents who just entered the place but what concerns him is the vintage four-sided case that two of the Agents are carrying and the rest are guarding. "Target spotted," Hale breathed as he spoke clearly on the comms unit; eyeing the camera in their room. Apparently, Simon has replaced the common lens with a Pyroelectric Infrared with no heat sensor, plus, he also managed to encrypt the audio…which means as of now…no one can be seen or heard in the room.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Gygones ~~~

At exactly 7:15; Hale could already see the Students from Blackthorne Institute and Gallagher Academy as they are all gathered outside the museum together with the officials and Gabrielle is doing a good job at documenting almost every single thing.

The noises outside the museum didn't distract Kat from her focus on the most secured booth with the target placed in it. She studied the booth which seems spacious enough to accommodate a few number of people but according to Zach, 'there is no vent for easy escape'.

"There's a bit of a problem!" Simon whispered on his comms unit. "What problem?" Kat exhaled nervously. "My connection started lagging," he said with an exaggerated sigh. Zach started to tense, "Okay…I'll be there in a minute," he said as he stormed to the utility room which is located at the back portion of the museum.

Kat was experiencing a little bit of a panic attack, "Wait…no! no, this isn't happening. Everything should be going according to plan," she breathed heavily as if she's about to hyperventilate but…someone held her right arm. "Are you okay, dear?"

Kat studied the tall beautiful woman with long dark hair. "Yes…I'm okay!" Kat said; still breathing heavily. The woman smiled, "Kat Bishop, right? The blogger?" she said as she held Kat's arm with grace. "That's me!" Kat laughed with tension on her voice, "It's okay…you can let go now." The woman did as she was asked but she did it with a poised manner, "Sure but if you needed anything just ask for me…I'm Rachel Morgan."

Kat paused, _The Headmistress. _She remembered the conversation she heard on the comms unit she planted on the headmistress' office during her break-in and how she recognized that worried voice. Kat never thought how well-composted the headmistress is until she actually met her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gabrielle walked backwards with the video camera focused on their target booth, "It's nine thirty; Kat…Where is Uncle…" she whispered but abruptly stopped when..."Excuse you!" Tina rolled her eyes as she bumped into a girl with shining long brown hair and perfect complexion but as soon as Tina came face to face with what appears to be a common youtuber; she smirked, "…Geek," she showed the camera a mean smile.

A disgusted expression can be traced on Hale's face as he watched Gabrielle's video, "Yup…Elite schools requires elitists," he mouthed as he noticed a group of Gallagher Girls coming towards Gabrielle.

Hale studies the video and pressed the comms unit deeper into his ears; trying to grasp whatever discussion he is about to hear, "Be nice, Tina!" a girl with honey coloured eyes, dark hair, and glowing cappuccino skin said. "Whatever, Bex…this girl is not watching her way," the girl named Tina mocked as she gave Gabrielle one last glare before she walked out of the video frame and now all Hale could hear is another girl who has blonde hair and brown eyes saying, "…Don't mind her…she's always like that…even to us…"

Hale is now aware that this group of girls are trying to make friends with Gabrielle and this stunning one in particular with thick shiny stark black hair is even trying to pose for the video and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of the frame in which he sees Uncle Eddie who just entered their target booth, "Kat, he's in."

Kat gave a sigh of relief as she followed Uncle Eddie with her gaze but to her surprize, "Ready?" Zach sudddenly mouthed on his comms unit. Kat tried to hide her startled expressions, "I know I am…How about you, Gab?" she asked but all she could hear is some girls giggling on the other side of the comms unit, particularly Gabrielle's.

Kat has been feeling very edgy even if she already knew that the alarm will be triggered any time soon and the people will start to panic which means the place will be filled with running and screaming students giving Uncle Eddie the chance to pass the sword to Gabrielle and then Gabrielle will pass it to her and then she will pass it to Zach, which by the way isn't the smartest thing to do since he might as well just bail with the sword and never come back…but there is no other choice…he's a Blackthorne Boy which means even if he gets caught he wouldn't be blamed because, One: He did already took the sword from the intruder, and Two: He has zero intentions for stealing the sword. So people will assume that he disappeared to track down the intruder and once again got the sword back from another of its heist attempts. He might even say that the intruder escaped and no one will ever doubt him. But the arranged time passed by and no alarm went off which makes Kat extremely anxious.

"Kat…" Simon mouthed with an uneasy voice, "Remember when I say I'm connected but then the connection started lagging?" he breathed. "What's going on?" she asked; feeling a cold sweat on her neck.

"You said Uncle Eddie is in the booth…but guess what?" He breathed, "…We cannot find him in any of the security cameras in booth sixteen." "What do you mean?" Kat breathed heavily as she started walking towards their target booth to at least catch a glimpse of Uncle Eddie.

"I think we are hacking an already hacked security system."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Cammie was frightened by the sound of the alarm but she was more terrified when Bex started dragging her towards booth number sixteen instead of pushing her outside the museum where it's much safer. Knowing the bravest spy Cammie ever knew, it didn't surprize her that Bex would rather know what's actually going on than wait for possible false-news and so she let her best friend drag her.

"Wait," the girl they barely knew shouted, "Take me with you…I…I'm documenting." Bex sighed, "Fine…hurry, Gabrielle!" "You can call me, Gab," she smiled.

All they can see are guards trying to calm the panic down but no one seemed to be very cooperative so the girls forced their way towards the booth without much of an effort and found an unconscious man lying on the ground. Cammie tried to go near the helpless man but her mother suddenly grabbed her right arm, "Stay here," she warned.

The officials are obviously alarmed with the whole situation. Cammie noticed her Aunt Abby on the far corner of the booth as she frantically speaks details with some 911 personnel on the other side of the phone and Mr. Solomon is trying to calm her down.

Cammie started searching her eyes around to find anything or anyone suspicious when she saw Gabrielle approached some girl with short dark hair, "What do you think happened?" she asked with obvious tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know but they won't let us go near him," the girl responded loud enough for Cammie to hear. "Excuse me?!" Cammie stepped in and she could have sworn she saw panic in the girl's eyes, "Do you know that man?" Cammie asked as she pointed at him. The girl breathed and when she was about to respond…whispers and murmurs filled the room.

"Quiet everyone," Rachel Morgan almost yelled with a hint of terror in her voice, "The sword is gone…" she said with a muffled voice which is clear enough for everyone in the room to understand. "The intruder!" Bex whispered to Cammie with a raspy voice, "The intruder got the sword!"

Cammie studied her mother as she entered the passcode to the secured glass case but instead of presenting the sword…the headmistress presented a piece of paper with a printed writing on it. "What does it say?" Grant asked the headmistress with a confused expression on his face.

The headmistress gave Cammie a worried look before she glanced around the room, "Visily Romani."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bad things constantly happen in the World of Espionage which means The Gallagher Academy and The Blackthorne Institute are no exception to this turn out of events; in fact, these are handled with less priority because they consider heist incidents as less damaging. Or so they thought they were.

"What do you think is going on?" Liz mouthed to Macey who just happened to check her watch. "No idea. All I know is that it's almost nine thirty and they're still inside which could be bad…" she trailed off as she grabbed Liz's arm, "What if there's a hostage crisis?" she supposed.

"Who's the hostage?!" A boy spoke behind Macey and she recognized the voice so well she can't help but to turn around to figure out if her instincts are precise.

"Preston?!" she said as she grabbed him for an ecstatic hug, "I thought you were in Rome?" she asked with an excited tone. "I heard my dad talking to some of his colleagues about this event and so I thought I could come to surprise you but I guess it is a bad timing…Are you okay?" he gave her a comforting smile as he asked.

Macey stared at him for a little longer and noticed that he's way taller and sexier compared to when she last saw him, "I'm better than okay and for the record you did surprised me a little, plus, you're here! And it's all that matters…at least to me."

Preston chuckled and Macey can't help the fact that his laughter reminds her of why she fell for him in the first place…it's because of his charms and his constant ways of making her feel comfortable around him, "I love you!" she said in a rapid manner but she can totally imagine the surprise in her face as soon as she realized what she just blurted out.

Preston leaned in to give her a kiss and no matter how awkward the situation is for her, she still let him but when their lips are almost only half an inch apart…the main door of the Henley flew open as the emergency personnel entered the place, "Someone's injured!" Preston suddenly gazed at the museum and Macey was left grasping the vanishing love in the air.

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

As Kat walked down the hallway she barely even recognize five hours after the incident; all she keeps thinking is Visili Romani and the sword. She and her crew learned that 'Visili Romani' is a handy alias available for any thief who wishes to use it. This was a hoax that old crime families used to keep big secrets from other crime family. It is an urban legend among the thieves who can be absolutely no one yet anyone and everyone.

"…Kat?!" Zach snapped her out of her raging thoughts of who Visili Romani might be but her instincts say that this time it's someone she doesn't know for sure. She faced Zach as she spoke, "Sorry…What's your question?"

"I asked you why they brought us here?" he stepped closer to her as he whispered his words clearly into her ear. Kat shook her head in confusion, "In case you forgot…you belong here," she manifested with a furious tone.

Macey smirked, "Zach…Do you know her? I mean, do you know each other?" she asked as she grabbed on to Preston's arm. "No, I was just asking…something," he bluffed uncomfortably.

Hale sighed as he studied Cammie who seemed pretty blue with her eyes longing for who appears to be Zach just about three steps away from them and yet he was busy talking to Kat instead…so Hale stepped closer to Cammie and smiled, "Hi."

Cammie turned her head as she stared at his extremely light brown hair and his golden complexion, "Uhh…" she mumbled but was cut off when Liz stepped in between them, "hi?" she gave him a confused look, "Are you hitting on Cam?" she said with a bit of an exaggerated tone in her voice.

Hale stared at Liz for a second or two before responding, "I wasn't…you see…I was just wondering if Uncle Eddie is okay. He's a family and…" he stopped as Liz spoke, "W.W. Hale the Fifth, am I right?" she asked and saw him nod, "…He's okay. But right now he's under observation."

"I'm sorry but what is this all about?" Gabrielle breathed as she catches up to the Headmistress' fast steps. "You don't have to worry about anything…we just have some questions for you."

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

"Zach, you sit beside the golden boy," Abby demanded as she pointed at Hale. She grabbed a pen and a small notebook from inside Rachel's desk as she focused her eyes on Zach, "Where have you been these past few days, Zach?"

He bit his lower lip, "Been tracking the thief."

"Where is the thief now?"

"Escaped."

By the looks of it, Cammie could tell that everything Zach has been saying is carefully polished like he's careful not to say anything stupid in front of everyone. It has been a struggle not to see him for days; thinking of potential threats outside the gates, not to mention that his mother has been out there slaughtering people who are from the inner circle and killing their heirs if they gets in her way…which means Zach could be used by anyone (i.e. the CIA) against his mother even if it meant risking his life, leaving Cammie terrified and insane.

Kat suddenly stood up from her seat, "We all personally don't know each other," she breathed, "We're all representatives temporarily working for the Hale Industries to promote different events and as for this guy…" she pointed at Zach, "I just met him back at the museum…" she stopped as she catch for her breath, "but I think we might help you get the sword back."

Kat glanced around and saw Hale gave her a bothered expression while Gabrielle obviously started to sweat but she knew that she has to do something with this situation because, One: They aren't the suspects, Two: She already lost the sword, Three: They are still undercover, and Four: She wanted to know the secret of the Gallagher Academy…and nothing is worse than a person's unsatisfied curiosity.

"And how is that?" Mr Solomon spoke as he settles on the couch. "We are used to assessing events and somehow we almost always end up also promoting them which means we're used to gathering sources…most of them already lead us to uncover the number of thefts by…" she glanced at the Headmistress, "...Visili Romani," Kat finally gave a reassuring smile.

Everyone in the headmistress's office fell silent except from the deliberating whispers coming from their teachers and it took them for about a minute or two just discussing the pros and cons about this deal, "So how do you suppose we do this?" Mr. Solomon broke the silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"This place really looks astounding," Gabrielle giggled as she studied the room. Kat slumped on one of the twin size beds before saying, "I guess," she gave a wry smile, "Where do you think Hale is?"

Gabrielle shrugged as a response, "What were you thinking, Kat?" she asked as she approached her cousin with a serious expression on her face, "We don't even have clothes to wear," she sighed; sitting next to Kat on the bed.

"Just trust me, Gab, I have a plan…" she said but was cut off with Macey and Cammie who just stormed in the room; both holding a number of Forever 21 and Zara shoes and clothing but what Kat could merely focus on is the pair of uniforms that these girls placed first into the wardrobes.

"Why do we need uniforms for?" Kat asked Cammie and she couldn't shake the feeling that these girls are the ones in charge from now on and since they are in their territory…all they can do is follow at least for now.

"We're law-abiding citizens and since you're minors you'll be attending classes. You see…this Academy is responsible for your education as long as you're here," Cammie responded with a smile on her face.

"Here's your schedule," Macey handed them the scented parchments.

_Unbelievable,_ Kat sighed.

"Ceramics. Chamber Ensembles. Bio Technology. Anatomy. Multi-Lingual Basics?" Gabrielle shrugged with a confused expression, "…And there's more to this list of subjects I don't seem to understand…What is Weaponry Placement 101?"

Macey turned to Cammie with wide eyes and suddenly stormed her way next to Gabrielle just to cross out the subject, "This is for the ones taking up police training in college," she covered her lie with a very good smile as she gave the parchment back to Gabrielle, "…Plus the multi-lingual is a very useful subject." _Not a lie._

~~~ Let Bygones Be Bygones ~~~

Kat walks uncomfortably in the humongous cafeteria with Gabrielle on her side, "Wow!" she said with an amused tone. "There they are," Gabrielle took Kat's arm and lead her all the way towards Hale and Zach at the far corner of the room.

"How are the Bagshaw's and Simon…and Uncle Charlie?" Kat asked as soon as they reached the table. "They have their own agenda," Hale responded with a mouthful of roasted chicken, "They're trying to track Visili Romani."

"Wait…they talked?" Gabrielle asked Kat as she sat next to Zach. "Twenty minutes ago on the comms…" Kat responded but stopped when Liz instantly slumped next to her and that's when she noticed that Macey together with Bex and Cammie are now sitting on the same lunch table with them.

"Gallagher Girl…" Zach approached Cammie, "We need to talk."

Kat took a last glimpse at Zach and Cammie before they disappeared into the hallway and because their lunch table is currently full…she can't think because of the noise…she can't focus her thoughts on the thing that matters most: Gillian Gallagher's sword.

It took Kat about four minutes before finishing up her dinner and she realized that two guys whose names are Keenan and Grant who just arrived are now having a conversation with Gabrielle at once…while, Liz and Bex are complimenting Hale by saying how much they love Hale Industries even if they didn't seem to have a hint about what the company is.

It seems that Kat would rather be alone in a quiet room to get herself to focus than let the noisy teenagers in the cafeteria completely distract her so she stood up and when she was about to leave…Macey grabbed her lightly on her right arm, "Sit back down…The alarms just went off."

And just like that…a déjà vu hit her.

Code Red. Code Red.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So?" Cammie eyed Zach who seems to be struggling his way into the secret passageway.

Cammie brought him into one of her favourite hideouts…the one place she always disappears into when she's feeling down but then it was her secret place alone and now it appears to be theirs which made her feel quite a relief.

"I told you, Gallagher Girl…I tried tracking down the thief," he breathed as he crawled carefully. "Is it Visili Romani?" she asked.

"Yes. That's why I didn't bring you along. I got this feeling that the thief isn't just a thief," he gave a sigh of relief as he reached the end of that small passageway.

Cammie helped Zach get on his feet and they entered a room big enough for somebody to live into but small enough for that somebody to actually stay. It is obvious that the small place has long been forgotten. "What information have you gathered?" she studied Zach who sat on the corner near the glass window that appears to be clear enough to see the lake.

"These people are dangerous, Cammie," he stared at her, "Ordinary thieves steal money for a living but…but these thieves steal collectibles as a hobby," he breathed as he grabbed her hand slowly.

Cammie calmly sat next to Zach but her thoughts are rampant out of confusion, "It doesn't make sense! People steal because they needed money. Right?" she asked as she stared at him.

"These kinds of people have been living way back when," he breathed, "A crime family doesn't even know if their neighbour is another crime family…Visili Romani is an alias that protects them from each other and that's part of the deal that they have signed up for," he said; staring blankly into the lake, "It can be used by anyone who knows about it. Apparently, poor thieves don't have sources about these things and so it means only those who have connections can access Visili Romani. The rich ones."

Cammie should have been surprised about this information that is overloading her thoughts but nothing surprises her anymore, in fact, she's very cognizant about things such as crimes and secret agendas. But if anyone could be Visily Romani…it means that there's a bigger and broader dilemmas about tracking them…the CIA, MIA, or even the Secret Service may not be able to track them at all. _That's the purpose of Visili Romani, _Cammie thought as she found herself staring blankly into the lake.

Zach held her chin and a second later he kissed her and she kissed him back. It appears like a long time since they got their time alone together and Cammie never thought she would feel this way again; that she felt relieved and happy…like nothing matters.

Zach kissed her with hunger; he cupped her cheeks with his strong hands as he pulled her closer…deeper. Cammie pushed him slowly away and he ended up laying flat on his back on the cold stone floor but he never protested when she tried to grab his shirt and pulled it off. She kissed him and all she could see is Zach…kissing her back.

The next thing she knew…Zach is crawling out of the passageway; leaving her grasping for air, "Stay here, Gallagher girl." And then she knew it…it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

It was then when her instincts started kicking in again and now she's on full-alert; trying to listen to the chaos outside the hideout but she couldn't hear a single noise. Cammie tried to regain her balance when the ground started to shake.

She closed her eyes; trying to calm herself down but then she heard it…the alarm changing from Code Red to Code Black which explains the tremor on the ground and she knew that, that moment the school system is locking down…no one comes in and no one comes out.

~~~Let Bygones Be Bygones~~~

"Are you alright, Mr. Goode?" Agent Edward Townsend motioned to Zach. "I'm fine, what is happening?" he studied his teacher with a curious look on his face.

"There was a breach," the headmistress was the one to respond as she walks into the hallway towards Zach and Mr. Townsend, "We don't know what it is yet. Is Cameron alright?" she asked Zach and he responded with a nod.

"Headmistress Morgan?" A Blackthorne boy came running from the spiral staircase, "Who's Visili Romani?" he asked; eyeing the woman he's approaching.

Zach could have sworn that he saw Cammie's mother tensed up with an uncomfortable expression on her face as she took the piece of paper from the boy and started reading the message.

After a second or two, "What does it say?" Zach broke the silence.

Rachel Morgan glanced around the hallway to see if somebody who doesn't belong there is watching them but all she saw were the familiar faces of the senior students and some blackthorne boys…and so she breathed, "This message is top secret and so I trust each and every one of you to say nothing to anyone," she spoke with her head held high. Rachel knew that lying in front of everyone who happens to be the future spies will just form trust issues, plus, these students are trained enough to handle breaches and threats after all…so she continued, "It says that someone knows about our school."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Where is Zach?" Gabrielle asked Hale as she slumped on Zach's bed. "No idea," he grabbed one of the plain white shirts and a blue pajama pants from Zach's wardrobe and then he headed for the door towards the bathroom.

"They are some sort of like…wanted…aren't they? Like criminally wanted?" Kat sighed as she buried her face on the pillow of Hale's bed.

"What?!" Gabrielle smirked at her cousin.

"I thought the highly monitored gates and the code red was the toughest security system I've ever encountered…but the code black?" she shook her head in disbelief, "It's as if they're under attack but what bothers me the most is that the girls and the boys didn't seem so stressed out about it...like such breaches can happen anytime."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…I'm not sure…but what happened last night is not nothing. It's like they are waiting for something to happen…" she rambled, "You know the girl named Tina?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes. She's nice and jumpy."

"See that? They are all jumpy. Most of the boys were on their attack position," Kat mumbled on the pillow. She remembered the time Hale challenged Zach for the last nacho and then she realized that the way Zach positioned himself that day matches the way the blackthorne boys positioned themselves last night.

"Maybe they are just scared."

"Maybe."

Kat studied Zach's room and apparently Hale's as well. She thought about Visili Romani and then she thought about the sword and then her thoughts lead her back to the Henley but she was suddenly cut off when Zach bolted into the room, "The headmistress wants to talk to you…all three of you…" he scanned his eyes towards the small bathroom, "Don't keep the woman waiting," he yelled.

~~~Let Bygones Be Bygones~~~

"What did she tell you?" Cammie asked Kat who is busy searching for anything related to Visili Romani on Liz's computer.

"That the search is up to the tree of us," she motioned at her cousin and at her boyfriend on the other side of the room, "and that the sword has some sort of embassy monitoring bug which is the reason why the sword was tracked with its current location on the map."

"Where is it?" Macey asked with a sudden interest in her voice.

"According to Mrs. Morgan…the only reason why the thief was not tracked when he left Roseville, VA last night was because of the breach but at exactly eight ten this morning the monitor bug alerted Mr. Townsend's computer signal and it shows that the sword and its carrier just landed at Sweden," Kat explained as she focused her gaze at Cammie, "Don't worry we got this."

Bex sat straight on her bed as she spoke on the other side of the room, "You said that Visili Romani is no one and anyone…at least that's what Zach told Cammie and that's also what you've been explaining to us for the past hour now so I guess both theories are right," she showed Kat a graceful smile, "But I believe there are many of them working as a group. It's obvious by now that they have their own private plane to carry that kind of stuff on board."

"Yes," Gabrielle spoke as she crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Macey, "Mrs. Morgan said this matter is strictly top secret and since Cammie is her daughter who happens to be your friend; you all have access to what we're doing and what we're about do…"

"What does that mean?" Liz studied Gabrielle.

"It means we're supposed to report to you every time we have progress and you'll report to the headmistress…and no, Zach, you're not allowed to come," Gabrielle motioned at Zach as soon as she saw him about to protest, "That's a strict order from the headmistress herself."

Cammie was taken aback and was unusually surprised when the bell suddenly rang, "When will you leave?" she asked Kat who is now ready to run off to her class.

"Tonight, why?" Kat responded; grabbing her Chemical Analysis book.

"Just wondering," Cammie responded and something about the way she glanced at her friends made Kat feel like being lied to and so she shrugged the thought away and ran out the room with Hale and Gabrielle who are both catching up to her speed.


End file.
